Untitled
by Just-a-Skywalker
Summary: - First chapter has the description. Because, sadly, it is too long. But anyway, it's a Steve Randle story. -
1. Description

"What is this? What do we have?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing together. I just needed to know. I just needed to understand.  
"What we have is untitled. It's completely ours and no one else's. We can do with it what we like and the label will never change. People will judge us, and try to label. But, one thing that is for sure is that we will always be together with our untitled love," Steve replied, answering my question as he grabbed my hand in his. We were only sixteen but no one had ever made me feel this way. We were, and forever will be, untitled.


	2. Chapter 1

Kicking a small rock down the sidewalk, I walked down my street. I was so focused on the dirt-dusted rock that I wasn't paying any attention to the person that was in front of me. Ramming into a solid chest, I made a small 'humph' noise and stumbled back. I looked up, a grin spread nimbly across my face when I saw who I ran into.

"Hey, Steve," I greeted, waving my hand slightly. I acted like I wasn't effected by meeting him here, a thing I did for fun.

You see, Steve and I are basically best friends. We met one day when, of course, I wasn't paying attention and rammed into him at the DX, where he works. We started talking after I apologized about a thousand times. I felt terrible, especially because this happened to me a lot. But he shrugged it off, making no big deal. It was an out-of-character thing to do, seeing that I know him much better now. Anyway, it bugged him when I didn't make a big deal out of seeing him.

He rose an eyebrow at me, folding his arms across his chest. His biceps flexed and the bird tattoo was even more prominent than before. He usually wore clothes to show it off, and that was exactly what his torn jean vest was doing.

"Just a hey?" he asked, keeping his eyebrow cocked in a questioning way. A smirk spread across my face as I nodded my head in response to him.

"Yeah, just a hey," I reply, licking my lips swiftly.

"Seriously?"

"Why, of course, Steve."

"I want a proper greeting!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He would never let any of the guys see him begging for something; it just wasn't like him. But, like I mentioned, we were practically best friends. He didn't feel the need to act as tough around me, for whatever reason.

"Steve!" I screech, jumping forward and wrapping my arms around his torso. I smiled wide as I hugged him as tightly as I could. I could feel his body shake lightly from his laughter.

"That's better," he mumbled to himself, wrapping his arms around me.

I released my hold on him as stepped aside so that I could actually see him. I figured that he was either heading to the Curtis's or down to the DX.

"Where are ya heading, Steve?" I asked curiously, shoving my hands into my pockets. I rubbed my fingers absentmindedly over my worn-out switchblade.

"Just for a walk. To see if I could find some _action_," he replied, smirking as he shrugged his shoulders. I knew that by the way he had said 'action' he had meant a fight or a drag race or a party he could crash.

"Come with me to the Curtis's?" I asked hopefully, clasping my hands together jokingly. I crouched down on my knees, acting like I was begging for him to join me. "C'mon, Stevie!" I added, keeping my hands together.

"I'll come if you never call me 'Stevie' ever again," he offered, smirking. I knew he hated that nickname. And he knew I knew that he hated it. But, calling him it was just a habit when I begged for something.

"No promises." I shrugged, turning on my heels. I started walking towards the direction of the Curtis's house. Steve fell into step beside me, his hands in his pockets and his thumbs toying with his belt loops.

Steve and I busted simultaneously into the house, shouting greetings to everyone before busting out laughing. I waved at Sodapop who was sitting at the kitchen table, absentmindedly shuffling a worn deck of playing cards. He waved back at me as I looked around the rest of the living room area. Dally was lounged out on the couch, focusing on the television. Two-bit, of course, was also engulfed by the television show playing. Johnny and Ponyboy were sprawled out on the floor, messing with a few spinning tops. Darry peered in from the kitchen, smiling and nodding a greeting when he spotted both Steve and me.

I plopped down onto the couch after pushing Dally's legs off the side of the couch. I leaned back on the arm of the couch, smirking at Dally who just shook his head at me.

Steve took a seat at one of the kitchen chairs, ordering Soda to deal out some cards for them to play poker. Soda, laughing, obeyed him immediately. They always played and Steve usually won.

"Hey, Dal, do you know if Sele-" I started, getting cut off my the door swinging open to reveal Selena.

"Honey, I'm home!" she shouted, laughing as she entered the room fully. She waved at me, getting a wave back in response.

She sauntered over to Two-bit, snatching a small piece of his chocolate cake before plopping down in front of the couch. She leaned back, resting her head against Dally's legs like she usually did; it was a common position for the two of them. She munched on the chocolate cake, focusing on the Mickey episode like the other two.

"Hey! Madison! Come ref this arm-wrestle competition," Steve shouted, waving me over to the table. He and Soda were already prepped and ready for the arm-wrestle.

"Alright, on the count of three..." I trailed off, holding my hand up. I put up one finger slowly, adding drama to the simple solution to the fact that Soda probably figured out that Steve was cheating.

"One..."

"Alright, Madison. Get going," Soda urged on.

"Two..."

"Madison, c'mon."

"THREE!"

It was a matter of seconds and they were both trying their hardest. Their faces were scrunched up and slowly turning red. Soda's hand was leaning over Steve's painstakingly slow. He started smiling, thinking that he was going to win. That's when Steve hit super boost and brought his hand harder, slamming Soda's down on the table.

"And the winner is...STEVE!" I exclaimed, grabbing Steve's wrist and holding it up like a ref at a boxing match. He cheered for himself, laughing as Soda faked being bummed out.

Sodapop started shuffling cards again, urging Steve to sit down so that he could have a rematch. He started dealing cards out and that was when I walked away. I like poker, but I just wasn't in the mood like they always were.

I wandered back over to Selena, Dally, and Two-bit, all of which were in some discussion about later tonight.

"Perfect," Selena started, turning to face me as I sat down beside her and Two-bit. "Where should we go hang out tonight? The Dingo, the Nightly-Double, or the lot?" she asked, leaning back against one of Dally's legs again.

"The Dingo," I answered simply, nodding my head. "We haven't been there in awhile, for one. Plus, I'm up for a good fight. And chances are there will be one over at the Dingo," I expounded, giving reasoning to my answer.

"Ha!" Two-bit shouted, smirking wide at both of them.

"I thought we were friends!" Selena joked, shaking her head at my answer. Dally nodded, agreeing with her.

"Two-bit and I are friends!" I retorted, leaning into Two-bit's side as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. He stuck his tongue out at both of them before releasing me.

I pushed myself off of the floor, deciding that I would be the messenger for everyone. I walked around the house, telling everyone of our night plans. Only Darry, who had work tomorrow, couldn't make it. His only advice was for us to all stay out of fights and to be home before one o'clock.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are we all ready?!" I exclaimed for the fifth time in three minutes. Everyone was still rushing around, finding shoes and jackets and other necessities for us to take to the Dingo. Finally, lots of heads nodded and everyone followed me outside. We rushed down the front path and headed out to the sidewalk. Steve and I simultaneously leaped over the gate, busting out laughing after we landed. It was one of the "tricks" we had perfected after a great deal off falling and scraping ourselves up.

"Now," Two-bit started, raising his arm up as if to silence us all. "Who's ready to wreak havoc?" he asked, busting out laughing as a bunch of yes's rang out from the group.

"Then let's go!" Sodapop shouted, running backwards in front of us all. He nearly fell on his butt, trying to stay in front of us all. Coming to his proper sense, though, he turned around and walked beside Steve.

It took us a maximum of fifteen minutes to get to the Dingo. Though, we did stop a few times on the way - once at the drug store on Sutton so a few of us could stock up on a pack or two of lights and once at a bench so that Steve could show off his back flip. It was record timing for us; it usually took us nearly half an hour to get there.

We snuck in around back, not wanting to get seen by Tim Shepard or his gang. As usual, they had a bone to pick with one of us. This time it was a bit more than one. He was beyond pissed with Dally who had been hanging out with Buck Merrill when Tim's tires were slashed. He wasn't to happy with me for a reason I'm not fully aware of - all I did was pull a knife on one of his buddy's that was trying to get with me. It's not like any major damage was done. Lastly, he was a wee bit miffed at Two-bit because of the last time we met with them at the Dingo. They had gotten into a heated argument and Two-bit may have poured a Coke on him and shoved him to the ground. And a few punches were thrown before we all got out of there.

"Do any of you see Tim?" Dally asked, looking around at everyone. I shook my head, mimicking the response of everyone else. Thankfully, Tim was no where to be seen. Though, there was a large crowd of at least twenty people.

"Maybe he's over there," Selena shrugged, standing closer to Dally than usually. She clearly liked him, but was just "too tuff" to show it. They both liked each other; it was obvious. I noticed their hands brushing against each other and I just wanted to make them hold hands. I thought that they would be a cute couple.

"Wonder who's fighting..." I mumbled to myself, wandering forward.

This was usually the time where we all "split-up." Usually in groups of two or three, we explored the few things the Dingo had to offer. Of course, it was usually Steve and me, occasionally Soda, that paired together; Dally and Selena grouped together; and then Two-bit and Pony, occasionally Soda with them.

"Well, let's go check it out," Steve muttered in my ear, grasping my wrist. He dragged me over to the crowd of people, nearly knocking me onto my feet.

I knew almost all of the people surrounding the fight - it was mostly members of the Brumly Boys and a few other people that I saw frequently at the DX or the bar. By the time Steve and I pushed our ways to the front, I realized that it was Tim and Buck. It was a bit odd seeing Buck outside of a party, but he must've not had one going on tonight.

"C'mon, Tim! Tim!" one of the Brumly Boys shouted, jumping up and down beside me. It was clear that he was drunk beyond belief. You could just smell the alcohol on him.

"Buck! Man! Buck!" another guy shouted from the other side of the surrounding group. He was obviously just as drunk, jumping up and down like a five year old that wanted chocolate.

I watched Tim and Buck circling around each other, throwing out mean glares. I was surprised that no one had pulled a blade yet. Though, it was evident that some punches had been thrown. Buck's lower lip was busted and Tim had a goose egg bump appearing near his temple. As if reading my mind, Tim slipped his blade out from his pocket.

I gasped, my eyes widening at the sight of the blade. It was a lot shinier than the last one Tim had and definitely a lot shinier than my own. I figured he stole it off of a Soc or from one of the nicer drug stores. There was no way he could afford one that nice.

Buck, then, pulled out his own blade, causing me to gasp again. Though, this time I had two reasons to gasp - 1) because of the dual blades being pulled and 2) because I felt a hand in my own. Subtly, I looked down and see Steve's hand in my own. I wasn't sure if he meant anything by it, so I decided not to make a big deal about it.

I took the moment when both Buck and Tim had their backs turned to us to look up at Steve. He just gave me a goofy grin and turned back to the fight. I was completely confused, to be honest. One minute we're both enjoying a fight that could end up terribly and the next minute we were holding hands.

The fight ensued for another ten minutes before some cops showed up. Buck ended up with a clear gash under his eye and a bruise all around his other eye. Tim, on the other hand, had small cuts all along his jaw and the goose egg bump on his head was more prominent. Neither of them were to bad, but I never got to see who had official "won" the match. We had to split at the first sign of sirens.

Steve and I booked it around back, trying to find someone of our own gang. We kept our hands together until we spotted two from our gang. It was clear that neither of us wanted to be seen like that, considering how quickly we split apart. Once we reached the two gang members of ours, we realized we didn't need to split.

Dally had his back turned to us originally and we could only see wisps of Selena's hair. But, when we got closer, we noticed that neither of them could see us like we could see them. Dally and Selena were attached at the lips, kissing fiercely. It wasn't one of those new boyfriend-girlfriend kisses. It was seemingly full of lust. But, that's how it seems anytime I've seen Dally kiss someone. He's just a lustful, passionate kisser, I guess.

"A-hem.." Steve said, trailing off awkwardly. He and I both knew that they didn't hear him. Making the coughing noise again, he tried to get their attention. It was like the coughing noise meant something else to Dally, because his hands began roaming Selena's back.

"Winston!" I shouted, clapping my hands twice. Surprisingly, they slowly pulled apart from each other. Selena gasped and Dally's eyes widened. They both began to stutter excuses.

"I-I was..uh..we were..." Dally trailed off, stumbling over his words.

"Kissing?" Steve asked, smirking at Dally. Never ever did Dally Winston stutter like that. Especially not over a girl. They both nodded sheepishly, biting their lower lips simultaneously.

"Wait til Darry hears what he missed tonight..." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head. I checked my watch, seeing that it was half-past twelve already. Boy, would I have a story to tell after tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

We listened to Darry's suggestion, only staying a few more hours at the Dingo before heading home. I swear, we probably looked insane as we walked down the street. Two-bit, who was drunk as a skunk, was draped over Sodapop's and Ponyboy's shoulders. Johnny stumbled beside Pony; he wasn't drunk, but he was tired enough to feel that way. We had lost Selena and Dally along the way; they ditched to go check out a party over at Buck's. Steve and I hard arms linked, cracking dirty joke after dirty joke as we walked home behind everyone. We were only slightly buzzed, still able to walk in a decently straight line.

"Ah, you listened this time," Darry said, looking up from his newspaper. He smirked, referring to the last time we had gone out without him. We didn't stumbled inside until four o'clock in the morning, all buzzed beyond belief. Darry was pacing the room, hearing on the news about the four appearances that cops had made at the Dingo.

Nodding, Steve replied to him. "Yeah, cops showed twice."

"So," Darry started, turning to look over at Two-bit. Soda was easing him onto the couch while Pony got him some water. "How are you, Two-bit," he spoke slowly, smirking at Two-bit.

"Shuddup," Two-bit growled back at Darry, clutching his head.

I laughed, shaking my head at them. "Mind if we crash here?" I asked hopefully, yawning lightly and resting my head on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah, why not," Darry replied, shrugging. "But, I have work tomorrow. If you wake me up after I go to bed, you're dead," he said strictly, pulling the newspaper up to cover his face.

"Deal," I mumbled, yawning once more as lead the way to the kitchen for something to drink. We decided it would be best to let Two-bit sleep off his drunk, so we left him there. Ponyboy came back from the living room, setting an empty glass on the table before pulling out Pepsis for all of us. Steve and I simultaneously cracked our open on the table, doing cheers before gulping the pop down.

Everyone sat in a comfortable silence, something that happened frequently but no one minded, just sipping at our Pepsis. Occasionally, someone would speak of something that quickly came to mind or thump their bottle to hard onto the table. Darry had already gone to bed, warning us each once more before heading to his room.

"I'm tired," Pony yawned, pushing himself up from the table. He grabbed Johnny by the arm, knowing that he was as tired as he was. They stumbled along to Pony's and Soda's bedroom. Everyone waved them off except for Steve who just nodded. He wasn't always on good terms with Pony, and I could tell he was a bit annoyed with him at the moment.

"I'm gonna crash, too," Sodapop said, breaking the newly formed silence. He took his turn to stumble off down the hall. It left Steve and me alone.

My brain started racing of what had happened during the fight. Maybe him taking my hand was nothing, or maybe it was something. It was hard to tell with Steve. He didn't like having a steady relationship; he claimed it was too much work for him.

"I wonder what Dally and Selena are up to," I thought aloud. Immediately after speaking, I broke into a fit of hiccups. The buzz was wearing off, but I still wasn't fully aware of everything. I hated that getting buzzed dulled my senses a teensy bit. I looked down at the table, reaching for my Pepsi again but spotting Steve's hand on mine. I didn't know what was up with him. Maybe it was just hormones. He was never one to hold hands, not even with previous girlfriends. Plus, he just thought of me as a best friend.

Seeing that I noticed, Steve pulled away. He shrugged his shoulders. "Probably goin' at it," he suggested, shrugging once more. Just like that, he acted like he hadn't been touching my hand.

"From the kissing at the Dingo, I bet they are," I replied, laughing as I shook my head. It was weird thinking of two of my best friends doing something like that.

"It was really great at the Dingo tonight," he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, definitely," I mumbled in response, yawning. I shook my head at myself, trying to shake the sleep out of me. I hated being tired, it took the fun out of everything.

"You need sleep," he responded to my yawn, pushing himself up from the table. He grasped my wrist, hauling me up as well. He smirked, throwing me over his shoulder. He lugged me down the hall to Soda's and Pony's room. A cot had been set up, empty for us still. Steve plopped me down on it before lying beside me. It wasn't awkward or anything of the sort for us to be sleeping in the same bed. It happened frequently since the guys didn't always like being so close to one another. Though, it didn't help my thoughts about hand-holding at the Dingo. And it definitely didn't help when he pulled me close by my waist like he always did.


End file.
